Templar Brotherhood
The Templar Brotherhood was an organization of pious warriors, priests & mages on Terfall. They were the close allies of the Kingdom of Idara who proclaimed themselves the righteous defenders of Celestris and her holy light, believing themselves to be her justice to rid the world of the darker Demonkin and the influences of the Aspiral Kings in her name. They were generally Idaran and conjugated in the Sunfall Monastery. The Brotherhood however was disbanded when monastery prime was captured & razed during the Chaos War by the Horde, few Templars survived to which they either fled to the Renegades or went into hiding, or joined the Brotherhood of the Sworn. History Origin The Templars where Formed during the conflicts between the Colonist Drakari and the Humans Between 45PD and 67PD, Known to most as the Idara Conflict. The original Templars where 3 Priests of Celestris who served the Humans during that time period; Rendo Kara and Ceccara Terr where Human Pirests. The third was a Shenari Priest who tryed to settle the conflict against their dark kin and the humans; Zen Manadain. In the end, all 3 believed their duty and order should bring about the end of the conflict. and so they began to train men and women of the humans to becume warriors of celestris. These warriors where the turning point in the conflict as they where able to defeat the Drakari's Key magic; Necromatic Energy. A year after the conflict, the 3 priests, who now considered themselves as brothers in arms alongwith the warriors they had created formed the Templar Brotherhood; a ever lasting stronghold of Light where men and women can train to becume Templars themselves. The 3 priests in 70pd also aided with the creation of the Idara Kingdom which then unified Idara's Human population together as one nation. Reputation The Templars remained with the Idara Kingdom and the Templar Brotherhood, they assisted with the teachings of Celestris, the cleansing of Necromatic Energy and its users from Idara, and the overall upbringing of law across the Human population. However, it wasen't until 172PD when the Templars began to make a true name for themselves as Powerful warriors. With there assisstance in the desicration of the Cult of Skulls during the Age of Skulls; Andrew Katanova; the reigning King of Starlet at the time honoured the Templars with the title of Protectors of Innocence. The Katanovian then greatly respected the Templars and gladly assisted them in their pursuits against Necromatic Energy Users and remmenats of Cult of Skulls Necromancers. They quickly grew greater power within the other Nations. Setting up Outposts across Starlet and Hahaska as their bases of operations. The Templars however had difficulty with the managment of the Highlands at that point. They would often war against its occupents on both sides as both where necromatic users. Starlet Betrayal The Templars may have been able to keep there work as hunters and mercenaries against Necromatic users within the other Human nations. However, after the event Skull Uprising, The Kingdom of Stars legalised Necromatic usage within their citizens, allowing Templar fugitives freedom to pratice and learn their craft. This greatly stepped the Templars against the Katanovians. The 2 sides would often clash against one another for these reasons. But ultimatly their was very little the Templars could do about it. They remained headstrong in their control of Hahaska, Idara and Uthway. Revenge of Xecien When the Revenge of Xecien came about on Terfall, the Templars were all recalled back to Idara in its defence against the Chaos Horde. With the Idara Kingdom, they stood for awhile. But ultimately they collasped as their ruling High Priest; Mendlarr fall to the corrupted powers of Chaos and in so doing quickly corrupted the Templars who where under his control. Sir Grimwarn; The Templar's Greatest Warrior and his chosen warriors choice that to rid chaos from Idara would be to awaken Rook; Their ultimate weapon against evil. In so doing they sealed their fate, for Rook to awaken the Templars needed to sacrife as much Light as they could to do so. Which only a few of them left. They choice to use all their energy. Causing them to lose their powers over the energy. With Rook awake. They managed to drive off the Chaos Horde from Idara. At the cost of so much blood and destruction. The group of surviving Templars, without their magic, still contiued with Idara's Defence staking to the sea to keep the Chaos horde back. Until its defeat. Conclusion After the Revenge of Xecien, the Templars that where still alive and that did not fall to chaos and without their magic settled into new lives within the different nations. Some becoming mercenaries, some just traveling merchants, others becoming adventurers; looking for artefacts that would restore their holy energy. The Templars died out into the history of Terfall, and they would never be forgotten. Structure The templar brotherhood was spilt into two separate groups, each focused on an aspect of the brotherhood's activities whilst working together with one another in times of need, they were called the right hand & left hand of the Templar. Right Hand of the Templar The right hand of the templar was the brotherhood's military forces which were used as soldiers in times of war and enforcers of the brotherhoods ideals during times of missionary, the right hand of the templar were often called into service on behalf of the left hand of the templar but also by their leading person, the Lord of the Right Hand. Professions within the right hand of the templar included the Initiates, the marksmen, the crusaders, the rangers, the lancers & finally the paladins. Left Hand of the Templar The left hand of the templar was the brotherhood's religious forces, they were the caretakers of the faith and the ones who would preach the goddess of light's ways to those who would choose to worship those beneath their goddess's way. The majority of those in the left hand of the templar are the priests however there are some mages within those priests as well which are known as clerics and Inquisitors, the left hand was led by the Lord of the Left Hand. = Traits What made the Templars so respected and powerful in their hunt for evil wasn't in their swordplay, or strength of steel. But their willpowers, for every templar that was formed had in unqiue ability to detect Death Energy in the form a residue on Mortals they encountered, this gave them an edge when hunting down and slaying of Death users all across Terfall. Category:Templar Brotherhood Category:Idarans Category:Kingdom of Idara Category:Idara Category:Celestris Category:Factions